Visitors Together
by StarlightGilgalad
Summary: This is a continuation of the fic One Day for Sethos by Sleepy Lotus. This fic starts off right after One Day for Sethos ends, so if you haven't read it, I recommend you go read that fic first. Sethos meets a strange girl and who reminds him very much of Amelia. Basically my ending to One Day for Sethos. One shot. Complete.


**Based on the story One Day for Sethos by Sleepy Lotus**

**All rights go to Elizabeth Peters.**

**If you haven't read One Day for Sethos, you should go read it as this story picks up directly after that one ends.**

Visitors Together

**"From the shadows, down in the garden, a particularly beleaguered beggar clad in noxious rags, hair matted and teeth appearing to be falling from his skull, watched the scene unfold through the window. Shadows of the family within were cast by the warm glow of a single lantern burning. It was a heartwarming scene, these shadows converging in an embrace. It was a scene of a father and son reunited with a mother who was well beloved by many, by all in the house, and the uninvited company in the garden besides. It was a scene in which he realized he'd had no business interfering. It was a brand of happiness to which he could often dream, but never truly belong. With a salute of respect to the unwitting silhouettes, he made to vacate the premises. He should have remembered all along that he was only a visitor, after all." –One Day for Sethos**

**Part I**

Walking away from the love of his life was the hardest thing he had ever brought himself to do. At least that's what he had thought up until he was forced to admit otherwise. He had turned away from the family he had separated by his jealousy and selfishness, ready to go back to the life he knew awaited him. With a heavy heart he started the make the short, dark trek back to the waiting carriage. He passed several figures in the alleys bearing a resemblance to his own disheveled form.

Taking care not to draw attention to himself, he passed them by without a glance. Indeed he was too lost in despondent thoughts to notice them. So it was no surprise when he turned a corner and bumped into the person walking there. Bumped was not quite the appropriate word however, as the other person had been running and turned the corner at full speed, barreling down upon him, and knocking them both over. Righting himself quickly, he was about to leave when the flash of brilliant green eyes caused him to pause. He had never seen eyes quite that shade of green. The were a dark emerald, but as clear and bright as if they were made of stars.

The person belonging to the eyes was glaring at him as they picked themselves up. He was dressed in dark colors and blended into the shadows, blurring his outline into an unrecognizable mass. He was wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up over his head casting his face in shadow.

The only distinctive feature was his shining eyes. Eyes shining with indignation and disgust. The said orbs looked Sethos up and down taking in his disguise with an enigmatic look. Suddenly they blinked and for a moment, Sethos couldn't make out the shape. A slight breeze, and the feel of the soft cloak on his hand was enough to alert him to the figure's flight.

Instinctively his hand shot out and managed to grab the cloak as it passed, jerking the figure to a stop with a slight choking noise. The person once again fell to the ground, but this time a feminine cry was heard. Somehow grabbing ahold of her wrist- he could no longer refer to the person as a male- Sethos hoisted her to her feet. The eyes were open again and had a murderous gleam to them.

He felt the blade of a knife at his throat and glanced down to see her free hand holding it in place. "Release me!" She hissed, pressing the knife into his throat. Her voice made him pause, for it did not speak in the accents of a beggar, but was a clear, definitive, educated English voice.

In one swift move he broke her hold on the knife and switched their positions. She remained undaunted and even grinned as her knee collided with his... lower region. Needless to say her escape was successful- until she was apprehended by one of his men that is. The carriage was around the corner, and hearing their scuffle, two of his men had come to assist. She was unconscious after a swift blow to her temple and hung from the man's grip, leaving her cloak open to reveal the strange garb she wore underneath.

"What should I do with her sir?" Asked the man.

Sethos frowned taking a few steps closer. She wore a loose brown and gold corset over a long cream shirt. A pair of tight fitting brown pants of some kind were tucked into her knee high leather boots. Sheaths holding various knives and two pistols were distributed about her person and her left arm was covered in bronze colored armor.

"Put her in the carriage." He commanded. The man nodded and did as instructed. Climbing in beside her, Sethos promptly relieved her of all visible weapons removing the cloak and gently but securely tied her hands in front of her. As the hood fell from her head, a curly mass of smooth dark red hair spilled around her shoulders. The top bit had been pulled back into a tight braid leaving the rest to flow down her back.

She stirred as he stared at her and blinked her eyes a few times. She slowly sat up and frowned at him as if confused. Then her eyes widened and she glared at him.

Sethos cursed himself for not administering a sleeping agent to her as soon as she was safely in the carriage. He'd have to do it soon, but better to wait until she was off her guard. Perhaps he could also find out some information about her as well.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" She laughed. "Obviously you are no beggar, but what cause can you have to dress as one and go around capturing unsuspecting females?"

"I did not mean to run into you."

"And yet you did. I'm sorry sir, but if you're going to go through the trouble of kidnapping me, you're going to have to put up with me. I'm sure you're going to say you did not mean to capture me either? Well, I'm sorry for your mistake then. Now if you'll just let me off at the nearest police station I shan't bother you anymore." She crossed her arms.

Sethos blinked and wondered how she managed to get free of her bonds. He looked closer and saw that the rope had been slightly burnt. Curious.

"Perhaps," he mused. "But I'd much prefer if you didn't alert the police to my whereabouts, thank you. Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"I'm sure you'd prefer that. Gil."

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Gil. And you are must be the famed Sethos."

He blinked. How has she ever guessed that? Had he threatened her before?

"You're English, dressed up like a beggar-which I might add you missed a spot just above your eyebrow- near the house of the Emersons', and Mrs. Emerson had just mysteriously reappeared after being captured by Sethos. Who else could you be?" She stared at him with patronizing smile.

"Quite the observant girl aren't you?"

"Observant, yes."

She was giving nothing away. He had to try a different method. "And you know the Emersons, how exactly?"

"Well, for one thing they are constantly in the news, and there are still those souls brave enough to risk their career camped outside that house. I'm sure it'll be in the morning paper."

"Ah I see, so you are a journalist then."

"Me? No, I'm no journalist. However I do have a few connections, not unlike yourself. In fact it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sethos. I've heard a lot about you." She stuck out her hand.

He took it warily, and was met with a firm grip. They shook and she smiled. "I don't bite. Usually. So you've finally given up on Mrs. Emerson then?"

Sethos leaned back into the seat, crossing his arms.

"But of course you wouldn't tell me that, what with me rubbing salt in the wound and all. Terribly sorry for your loss, better luck next time, or rather not. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. Stuff to do." She slid over to the door.

As soon as she had taken her eyes off him, he struck. His fingers found that useful nerve and she instantly fell unconscious into his arms. He started to move her back onto the seat when her leg hooked around his and they both toppled to the floor. She grinned down at him and pulled a rag out of her pocket. She quickly gagged him and tied his hands securely behind him.

Grabbing her effects she re-armed herself and grabbed her cloak. "Again terribly sorry, and next time you attempt to render someone unconscious, make sure you hit the right nerve!" Gil laughed. She doused the light, opened the door, and jumped out into the night.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she was running, not away from the carriage as most would have expected but up onto the rooftops. Sethos' men spread out through the village in search of her, one staying behind to free their employer. She slipped from roof to roof, crossing to the opposite side to the carriage. Dropping from the roof, she landed with her knees bent making no more sound than a cat.

She darted to the carriage and slipped back inside sitting down in her seat and blending into the shadows. After a few more minutes the men returned and the door opened. Sethos stepped inside and closed the door. He was cursing profoundly and fumbled for the light. Once the interior was illuminated he closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. She sat still and watched him.

"Always a visitor." He muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Gil asked.

Sethos jumped a foot in the air and looked up at her. He was so startled that she couldn't help laughing.

"But you- wait what?" He spluttered. "How...?"

"Magic!" She grinned. "And a fair amount of gymnastics and acrobatics."

"But... Why did you come back?" He asked frowning.

"Because I hadn't finished talking to you yet. I left to make a point. I am perfectly capable of leaving any time I wish and you cannot hold me against my will. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He said.

"Good! Now as I was saying, you've finally given up on Mrs. Emerson?" She looked at him.

"Are you interviewing me?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not for a paper if that's what you're asking. I have a personal interest in the matter and would like to know."

"I see." Sethos nodded. "Well, you came back. So either you are telling the truth, or you really are crazy enough to get a story. To answer your question, no, I have not given up on Mrs. Emerson, however I have resigned myself to the probability that I will never be successful."

Her eyes widened at his confession. "And either _you_ are telling the truth, or... Well I don't know. I didn't expect that answer."

"I _am_ supposed to be unexpectable, miss." He replied. "So you are coming with me then?"

"That depends on where we are going."

"I will tell you if you tell me where you were in such a hurry to."

"I was on my way to see Mrs. Emerson as a matter of fact."

"Really? And how did you know she had returned?"

"You might call it a... Premonition." She smiled.

She reminded him so much of Amelia that he had to look away. It wasn't her face so much as her spirit and manners.

"Now your turn," she looked pointedly at him.

"We- I am going to one of my estates."

"I don't suppose it will do me any good to ask where that estate might be?"

"No. You may however decide to leave now if you wish, before we leave the country."

"How considerate of you. I assume that if I stay I will soon find myself unconscious?"

"If you don't mind, I _would_ rather keep my secrets, _secret_."

"Hm... And would I be able to leave any time I wished?"

He stared at her. Her green eyes, so different from her's yet so alike, haunted him. He would give her the freedom Amelia could have never received. "Yes, but you would not be allowed to know where you were."

"I see. And just to clarify, why are you willing to take me along?" She met his gaze straight on.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I suppose, you remind me of her."

"Figures, I taught her everything she knows! Well, most of it, or... at least the important stuff." Gil laughed.

"Really? That's some claim you've got there."

"Well, I've known her since we were children. Or at least, since I was a child. She's ten years older than me you know. Anyway, her brothers are just horrid, so I taught her to stand up for herself and hand their pride to them, served up on a nice plate surrounded by little frilly flowers and- well you get the idea."

"Indeed. A strange choice of words, but a fitting description none the less. I have a question." Sethos' lips twitched.

"Only one? That's hard to believe, well question away then."

"How did you untie yourself?"

"I didn't, I burnt through the rope."

"I'd noticed, with what?"

"I thought you said one question. _That_ is none of your business, my dear Sethos." Her shook her finger at him. "Mind your own business!"

"You are my business Gil. But of course your name really isn't Gil is it?"

"No, and yours isn't Sethos. Answer for answer, that's my policy."

"Well, I'm sure you know I can't disclose my real name-"

"And neither can I." She interrupted. "However I'm willing to let first names slip eventually. It's no loss to me."

"Indeed? Well, until then, Gil it is. And I'm afraid you will have to make your decision to stay or go now."

"Well, seeing as you are offering free food, and lodgings, I don't see why not. But remember, I am not your captive, merely a visitor."

Her words brought a strange emotion to his heart. A blend of understanding and sympathy. "Merely a visitor," he repeated. "Yes."

"Then, as I have nothing better to do at the moment, I will go with you." She laughed and sat back into the seat.

"I'm afraid this stretch of our journey is drawing to an end. If you will permit me..." He slid over to sit next to her.

She complied, and was truly unconscious within seconds.

•

• •

•

When she awoke, Gil found herself lying on a soft bed with a light breeze blowing on her face. The day was warm and it seemed to be early morning. Her cloak, corset, and boots had been removed, as well as all of her effects. Sitting up she saw them sitting on a table on the other side of the room. Pushing the mosquito netting to the side, she stood up and started to explore the room.

Half expecting it, she sat down suddenly as a wave of vertigo washed over her. Once it had passed she rose to her feet and opened the wardrobe. Finding various outfits and robes hung inside she pulled out a bejeweled top and matching sheer Turkish trousers. Raising her eyebrows at the skimpy outfit she laughed and put it back. Pulling out a flowing robe that could've been worn as a dress, she changed out of her travel stained clothes and slipped the robe on.

It was an airy and comfortable robe and she decided that it and it's like, would be lounging outfits. Besides the wardrobe was a vanity and dresser as well as a few tables and bookshelves. She scanned the titles interestedly then turned to the balcony. It was only a second floor affair and she judged the distance to be no greater than ten feet to the ground. Easy enough to jump from, she knew from experience. Turning away she approached the first door and found it led into the bathroom.

The second door was unlocked and poking her head out revealed a hallway with a few other rooms and a door opposite her's. It was open and she could see a man sitting in a chair, reading a book. The previous disguise was gone and in its place was respectable young man with brown hair. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah, Gil! How are you this morning?"

Coming out of her room, she said, "Well I would be fine if I knew what day it was."

"You have been unconscious for three days. Today is Monday."

"Monday!" She grimaced. "Of course it's Monday!"

"What's wrong with Monday?" Sethos asked laughing.

"Nothing, you can just complain about it being a Monday is all. Is there any breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact I was waiting for you to join me. Shall we?" He held out his arm.

"Might as well." Gil grinned. "I won't be so pleasant to talk to for long if I'm hungry."

"Duly noted." Sethos laughed again. He had such a nice laugh, Gil decided it should be heard more often.

She took his arm asking, "Is your hair really brown?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Because I was going to say, you'd look awful with blonde hair."

Chuckling Sethos led her to the dining room. There was a mixture of foreign and English foods and plenty of things to drink. They sat down and a conversation flowed freely, around the obvious subject blockers. He found it was very easy to be in her company, she could turn even the most awkward situations into something to laugh about. She had no Victorian filter to prohibit her from anything she attempted. And he found his inbred reservations start to slowly loosen as well.

After breakfast he took her on a tour of the house. Her eyes lit up at the library, and his antiquities seemed to amuse her. Those eyes were very expressive and could switch between emotions faster than he could keep up with. She loved the gardens but when she saw the wall she smirked and turned to him.

"Watch this!" She took off running towards the ten foot wall and quickly scaled it, standing on the top. She did a few flips and bowed, before leaping off the wall and landing square on her feet in front of him. "As I said before, I can leave any time I wish. You may be a master of disguise, but _I_ am a master of _escape_. Which sometimes includes disguises, might I add."

"Indeed. Impressive show, however I get the feeling you weren't just showing off."

"No, I just love doing things like tHat, whether anyone is watching or not. Why do you care?" She laughed.

Sethos just shook his head and smiled, taking her hand and leading her back into the house. "Tell me, what is the outfit of yours for?" He asked. "Obviously you know how to use the weapons you carry."

"I like to be able to defend myself. The rest is comfortable and looks nice in my opinion. It also can serve as a distraction." She winked.

"I'm sure it can. But what's your profession?"

"Adventurer and inventor. Also trouble maker on occasion. However I can do almost anything, a jack-of-all-trades."

"Indeed. And you know the Emersons." He said musingly.

"Yes I do. And no I'm not going to work for you. Unless..." She broke off staring at him in thought.

Sethos was a little unnerved by the scrutiny of those green eyes, yet in awe. The sun cast golden rays through the window making her red hair sparkle. She was a vision to behold.

"Unless?" He was loath to break the silence but break it he did.

"No nevermind. I wouldn't work for you." She shook her head, her curling locks bounced around. "You're you. Enough said." She grinned and brushed a piece of hair from her face. "What are you staring at?"

Sethos blinked and came out of his thoughts. "You," he answered truthfully.

"Well, I know I'm I sight for sore eyes, but what had you looking at me for so long? You hadn't blinked for awhile and I was starting to think your face had frozen that way."

"You are so much like her," he whispered to himself.

"Who? Oh Amelia! I suppose. Like I said-"

He took a hold of her shoulders causing her to fall silent. Those eyes were haunting him. No they weren't the steely gray he had loved but they held the same look in them. The same spirit. She blinked and those eyes were hid for a second. Then she looked away and broke their gaze.

She was examining the hem of her robe, and Sethos thought he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. He spun her around and placed his hands over her eyes. "I have a surprise for you," he said in a low voice. "Let me guide you."

"Alright..." She smiled slightly unsure of what was happening. He led her through the house until they came out into the garden. He stopped before the pool and guided her onto her knees. As she sat before the water, Sethos removed his hands and motioned to the water.

"Look." On the bottom of the pool lay thousands of tiny glass beads, casting rainbows through the clear water. Gil gazed until her eyes started to water and she had to blink. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's- it's amazing! However did... Nevermind. This is you, enough said." She sighed. Running her hand through the cool water, she flicked a few drops at his face. Not expecting it, he flinched and glared at her before laughing.

The rest of the day was spent wandering the grounds and talking about nothing in particular. It was quite pleasant and Sethos enjoyed himself immensely. It was not like when Amelia had been with him, but quite the opposite. Gil responded to his advances of all kinds and either laughed at him or would push him playfully and then laugh at him. He found she was very optimistic and unlike Amelia, she had no family or loved ones to go back to.

The week passed in a pleasant blur and soon the weeks turned to months. She had never shown a desire to leave, nor did he want her to. One evening during the third month they had spent together, she had convinced him to watch the sunset from the roof. Sitting side by side in a contented silence Sethos realized that she had grown on him. She was more outgoing and enthusiastic than Amelia, and practically radiated happiness.

He was, dare he acknowledge it, in love with her. With every passing day he found it harder to resist sweeping her in his arms and kissing her senseless. She treated him with the same attitude she had in the beginning and he was now just as determined to break through _her_ defenses.

Leaning back on his hands he turned his head to look at her. Her face was towards the sky, eyes alight and darting from one constellation to another.

"Gil," he murmured. "What's your name?"

"Tell me yours first, I promise I won't laugh." She shot back.

"Seth. My name is Seth."

"Not much of a stretch to Sethos, that is- if you're telling the truth."

"My name _is_ Seth. What's yours?"

"Starlight." She responded turning her gaze on him. "But I prefer Star or Gil."

"Why Gil?"

"My name is Starlight Gilgalad. Gil sounds more manly than Starlight."

"Starlight Gilgalad..." He tried the name out. "It's a very pretty name. I suppose you want to know mine?"

"Of course, but I won't pry."

"You already know the name, you just don't know I belong to it."

"Hmm... Seth... Seth something... Seth..."

"I have a family connection to some friends of yours."

"What friends? The only friends I have are..." She broke off frowning slightly. "Seth... Emerson?"

"Unfortunately. Yes. He's my... Half brother."

"Interesting." She suddenly smiled. "Then Amelia wouldn't have even had to change her name!" She let out a burst of laughter.

"Yes, very amusing." Sethos said dryly.

"Yes, actually it is! I'm sorry, but it really is!"

"Let's not talk about her, I've given her up finally."

Gil sat up suddenly, her eyes twinkling, "Really? Why?"

"Because I've fallen for someone else."

"Who?" She tilted her head slightly.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. Looking down at her, he whispered, "You." Throwing caution to the wind he slowly leaned down, giving her a chance to pull away, and kissed her. She resisted for a moment before melting into his embrace. The kiss started out sweet but soon escalated to something more desperate.

They broke apart and stared at each other. "My dear Sethos," she grinned. "That was certainly unexpected. Tell me, why have you _fallen_ for me?"

"Is there really a way to explain such things?" He shook his head. "You are amazing and beautiful and above all, you don't care."

"Don't care? About what?"

"About anything! Not about what you'll wear, who you'll meet, what you'll do, not even if you'll be alive at the end of the day. You live in the moment and take pleasure in the smallest things." He took her in his arms, smiling.

"Thanks... I think. I suppose that's true. But I've felt as if I've been in a dream these last few months."

"Why?"

"Because everything is so perfect. How could it be real? I keep expecting it to disappear when I wake up. And don't tell me I'm not dreaming! If it's not a dream, then what book are you from? Because things like this only happen in books!"

Sethos laughed, the echoes of it ringing throughout the sky. Even the stars seemed to tremble slightly. "Star, Gil, whatever your name is, people write their own stories! How do you know this isn't a book? It's certainly a story I'd want to read over and over again. And if it is a dream, is it selfish to hope you never wake up?"

"No. I don't want to wake up either! I want it to stay like this forever!" She pulled away and stood up, announcing to the world, "_I'm never going to wake up_!"

And Sethos believed not even God would have dared to interrupt her then if she had been dreaming. As she sat down again, she laid her head on his chest. "Don't ever let me wake up," she whispered.

"Never." He hugged her close and smiled.

**Part II**

He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. He had carried her to her room the night before but when he had made a half hearted gentlemanly attempt to leave, she had clung to his hand refusing to let go even in sleep.

The sun was just peeking above the horizon and the day was already getting warm. She stirred in his arms and snuggled closer. He ran a hand through her unbraided hair and twirled a lock of deep red around his fingers. She stirred again, smiled, and mumbled, "Ut sime it it?"

"Day time." He replied. She frowned and buried her face against his chest.

"No inisn!"

"Yes, technically it is."

"Go way!"

"Alright." He shifted slightly.

"No! Shtay put!"

"Can't make up your mind?"

"Shyadup!"

"Not a morning person are you?" He chuckled.

"Are too!" She shot up, and looked him straight in the eyes saying, "I am a morning person!" Then she sunk down into his embrace and mumbled, "But only if I feel like it."

Started by her sudden movements, Sethos stared at her for a second, rubbing his bruised arm. "Remind me never to sneak up on you in the morning."

"Don't sneak up on me in the morning." She smirked. "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"Food." Came the reply.

"Right, food it is." He kissed her forehead and moved to get up.

"Later," Gil pouted, sitting up. "I need some help."

"With what?"

"Do you know how the braid?" She swept the tangled mass of hair away from her face.

"Come here." Sethos picked up the hairbrush on the vanity. "What kind of braid do you want?" He asked as she sat down, running the brush through her thick curls.

"Just the top bit, braided down the back. Then it's out of my face but still looks decent."

"Your hair always looks beautiful no matter what you do with it."

"Thank you, for that general and false compliment." She rolled her eyes. "What's your real hair color?"

"Mm. Nondescript dark brownish, why?"

"Cause you'd look terrible with blonde hair."

"I believe you said that before."

"I did, and it's still true." She leaned back in the chair crossing her arms.

"I've been blonde before."

"Yes, but I meant without any disguises, if you just dyed your hair blonde." Sethos finished the braid and took the small stretchy band she gave him.

Tying her hair off, he bent down whispered, "Good thing I'm not blonde then. Anything else I can do my lady?"

Laughing she pushed him lightly and stood up. "I could use something to wear," she gestured towards the wardrobe. "I'm too lazy to pick my own outfit today."

"As you wish." Sethos opened the wardrobe and couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on his face. He pulled out the bejeweled green top and matching trousers and turned around with a flourish, presenting the outfit with a grin.

Gil laughed and rolled her eyes. Taking the clothes from him. "Shoo. I want breakfast." She pushed the laughing master criminal from the room. Shaking her head, she donned the proffered suggestion and examined her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't as ludicrous as she had first thought. The bodice covered enough for her tastes, which to the general public was totally immodest, and the trousers had gems and beads over the crotch area in the front at least.

Walking over to the table where she kept her original clothes, Gil took out a small purse and pulled out her stash of makeup. Applying a tiny bit of brown sparkling shadow to the crease of her eyes, she lightly blended it out to make her eyes appear more intense. She then took some red coloring and brushed it through her eye brows. Satisfied with the result, she tidied up her supplies and left the room.

Following the smell of food to the dining room she entered through the curtain and found the low table filled with edibles. Sitting in his usual place, Sethos took in the sight of her with almost hungry eyes. She stuck her tongue out and sat down across the table from him.

"You look ravishing. Nice choice in dress." He smirked.

"Thank you. I quite like it myself. Allows for a nice breeze." She loaded her plate up with food. "I should wear it more often. Maybe have my hair braided elaborately. Do you know anyone who would be willing to lend me their services?"

"I'm sure I could find someone." His voice held a seductive note and his eyes hadn't left her person since her had sat down. The soft smile on his face had her heart beating but she ignored it and continued to eat.

"So what are we doing today? Anything interesting?"

"That depends," he had moved around the table. "On what you consider," he sat next to her. "Interesting," the word was whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly and bumped him with her shoulder, throwing a grape at him. He caught it in between his teeth and slowly blinked. Rolling her eyes, Gil looked away and grabbed a piece of toast. His efforts ignored, Sethos lightly kissed her neck, making her drop the toast. Swatting him, she picked it up and took a bite.

"I consider most things interesting, so you'll have to be more specific." She replied coolly.

He nipped her earlobe softly. She rolled her eyes skyward and turned that mesmerizing gaze on him. She smiled and with that single glance, robbed him of all thought. "I want to go riding today. Will you join me?"

"Of course." He couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes away from her's. Then she blinked and the spell was broken.

"Then behave!" She reprimanded. "Or you can't come."

"They're _my_ horses." He sulked, running his fingers through her hair. She didn't seem to mind this and continued to eat. After breakfast, Sethos had the horses saddled and was sitting astride his when Gil came outside. She had changed the trousers for her tight brown 'leggings' as she called them, but had left the green top untouched.

"Ready to go?" She asked vaulting onto her horse, who was used to her acrobatics.

"After you," Sethos gestured to the open land before them. This day was turning out wonderfully, and reminded him him of _that_ blissful day with _her_. However this time there was no promises to keep, and no seconds slipping away, and he had to admit Amelia couldn't have done _half_ the things Gil was doing left and right. The redhead was a handful certainly, but the kind you never wanted to let go of.

He would sneak kisses now and then, and she never pushed him away. Only when he tried to distract her did she admonish him. For lunch they had a picnic on the beach and she convinced him to go swimming. The water was blissfully cool compared to the heat of the day.

At first Sethos protested that they hadn't brought any bathing costumes, but she put his grumblings down by saying he could swim naked if he cared about dry clothes. After taking off her boots and socks, Gil proceeded to strip her leggings off, revealing a small green triangular shaped piece of underwear covering her unmentionables. She smirked at his gaping face and plunged into the waves. He quickly followed, opting to leave his pants on.

Losing sight of her for a moment when a particularly big wave washed over his face, he jumped when she tackled him from behind, laughing. "Boo," she grinned and pecked him on the cheek just as another wave came crashing down. They came up spluttering and laughing. Sethos picked her up and spun her around scattering water droplets around them before kissing her smiling lips. She threw her arms around him and leaning into the kiss.

Eventually growing tired of the beach, they packed up and started to mount. Seeing Sethos' face, she burst out laughing. "That's why I took _off_ my pants. I knew we were riding back!"

He glared at her and urged his horse forward. She laughed at him the whole way back and as the sun began to set, they slowed to a stop by the stables and dismounted. "You're never going to let me live this down are you?" Sethos scowled.

"Nope, but I'll probably get tired of it after dinner. Or maybe tomorrow." She grinned at him. "Go change so you can eat. I'm starving!"

Sethos retreated to his room and quickly changed, hurrying to the dining room. Gil was already eating and looked up when he entered. "Took you long enough!" She laughed.

"Yes well, some people actually have to do some work around here."

"You call getting dressed work?" She scoffed. "It's not like you have put on a corset and a dress and do up you hair and face all pretty."

"Well neither do you," he pointed out, pouring himself serving to drink.

"Touché..." She laughed. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Whatever you wish. I have business to attend to in a few days. I shouldn't be gone more than a week however."

"I'll come with you." She said.

"That would probably not be such a good idea." He said, hoping that she didn't have Amelia's knack of always getting her way.

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of something."

"Something or _someone_?" She asked.

"Both."

"Then I'm coming with you. You need someone at your back. And besides," she interrupted his protestations. "What am I supposed to do here all alone? I might as well come along and have some fun."

He sighed, knowing that dissuading her would prove to be impossible.

**Part III**

Dusk was falling as the pair strolled down the streets of Cairo. Both were dressed like men, although from a certain angle, the shorter figure appeared to have feminine curves.

The day before has seen the same pair, abate with different garb, on the terrace of Shepherds. Across the terrace was the Emerson family and the pair would occasionally glance over. Sethos had caught Amelia's eye once, and she had stared at him with recognition in her eyes. However she hadn't indicated that she had noticed him.

Starlight was less discreet about her starring and winked at her friend. The female archaeologist smiled at that and her eyes had darted between the couple in a questioning way. Starlight had only grinned as their food arrived.

Now however, the pair was taking care of Sethos' business, and the yesterday's amusements were forgotten for the moment. Starlight sincerely hoped that no one would shoot at them, or more specifically- at Sethos. She could dodge almost anything and escape was as simple as vanishing into the shadows.

Once they reached their destination- just another of the nondescript Cairean houses along just another of the hundreds of alleyways in the old city- Sethos knocked. They were ushered into the house and the door closed behind them. "I have an appointment with Muhammad." Sethos stated in Arabic.

They soon found themselves upstairs and seated in front of a low table strewn with papers. Their host entered by another door and sat down across the table. He was an ugly fellow and leered at Starlight. She leered back and his expression was taken aback. She smirked and looked at Sethos as the meeting began.

For the most part, she kept an eye out for trouble and looked around the small room. It was bare except for the table and the cushions they were sitting on. Not really one for kicking around the bush, she soon lost track of the intricate game Sethos was playing with the man. What she got out of the meeting was that there were some stolen valuables floating around somewhere that Sethos wanted.

By the end of the conversation, though the Master of Disguise hadn't shown any outward indications or threats, the other man was almost shaking. And when Sethos dismissed him saying, "I expect to see the objects I have discussed by my next visit," the man practically fled from the room.

"What did you do to the poor fellow?" She laughed as the made their way back down stairs.

"Merely expressed my concerns and general knowledge of his family, which is incidentally rather larger than normal." He grinned.

"Ah," she nodded and headed for the door. He made a point of going through first and checking to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out into the street. They had only been walking for short distance before Starlight noticed their shadow. She chuckled, the prearranged signal of possible trouble, and as they rounded the next corner Sethos grabbed the small figure that darted after them.

It squirmed in his grip and almost succeeded in wriggling out of its robes before Sethos had took it firmly by the neck. Starlight could just make out its face in the dim light and exclaimed, "Ramses! What are you doing?"

He started to speak, but aware of his habit of long winded explanations, she cut him short. "Let me guess, you saw us at the hotel yesterday, saw you mother exchange glances with us and decided to follow us? Is that it?"

"Yes." He replied. "However under the current circumstances, what with the uncomfortable grip of your hand on the back of my neck sir, that further explanations could-"

Sethos promptly dropped him and raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so. Come on Ramses, let's get you back to the hotel." She took his hand and pulled him along adding, "and let's save any of the further explanations you mentioned for your parents."

Once they had deposited the boy back at the hotel, they followed him up to make sure he actually got back to his room. Sethos penned a brief note and left in on the sitting room table. Starlight raised an eyebrow but had a knowing look in her eyes. She gestures towards the door and he nodded. The couple was soon once again lost to darkness.

**Part IV**

When Amelia found the note the next morning she quickly hid it from Emerson's view as he was want to tear offending messages up. She got the chance to read it later that day and the contents rather amused her.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I trust that your son will not be following my partner and I in the middle of the night again as we are leaving Cairo shortly. Don't bother looking for me as I'm not inclined to annoy you or cause you any undue stress. As for my partner, she sends her regards and hopes that you have a good season. As do I. You will probably not hear from me again, unless my partner wishes to bother you. I offer my apologies as to that little vacation we enjoyed together and I would ask that you don't let your husband get a hold of this note otherwise I may have to offend him._

_Your villainous abductor,_

_Sethos_

She read the note over and over but could find no other meaning than exactly what he had written. It seemed as if she had not seen the last of him, but that he would not intentionally seek her out. She smiled and hoped that Starlight could 'reform him' as he had once claimed she could. Yes, she thought, hopefully things would set themselves straight.

•

• •

•

Once his business had been completed without incident, Sethos approached Starlight on the subject of leaving. "Would you like to go back to the villa, or take a bit of a holiday?" He asked, desperately hoping that she wouldn't decide now was a good time to take her leave of him.

"Well, I have few things in mind, including meeting up with some friends in mine..." She hesitated. "You're welcome to join me if you'd like..."

"Where would you be meeting these friends?"

"Well... These friends are rather odd, like me- just so you know." She hurried on. "We were planning a meeting in Paris sometime but the details aren't quite worked out yet."

"Paris?" He asked. "I have a-"

"Let me guess, another other of those 'estates'?" She asked laughing.

"Yes well." He shrugged.

"I accept your offer and am ready to leave whenever you are."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're ready to leave now?"

"Yes," she smirked, producing her already packed bag. "Are you?"

**Part V**

The city of Paris lay below them, aglow with tiny lights. He had somehow gotten the tower to themselves, no doubt by extensive bribes, and as she leaned over the rail, he smiled. He was nervous.

They had spent a week in the city of love so far and met with her friends. They were indeed an odd bunch, the girls mainly dressed like her and the men in similar garb. They had many useful little toys and gadgets and he had finally discovered how Starlight had managed to break free of the ropes that first day. Marvelous little things lasers were.

He shook those thoughts from his head and fingered the small object in his pocket. He came to stand next to her at the railing and glanced in her direction. Her face was a sight to behold as she gazed out across the city. She turned her head and smiled at him.

He took a deep breath and took her hand, staring into those green orbs. In a fluid motion, he removed the object from his pocket and held it out for her to examine. She gasped softly as she stared at the small ring in his hand. Her eyes met his and she smiled, standing on tiptoe to put her arms around his shoulders. He grinned and caught her up in a loving embrace and kisses her deeply. She was unlike anything he had ever come across, even more so than Amelia.

•

• •

•

She looked herself over in the full-length mirror and smiled. Her dress could hardly be worthy of bearing that title as it was basically nonexistent in the front and fell to the floor in the back. Its color was white and she wore a pair of white leggings under the dress and loose white corset on top; with her red hair cascading down her back in curls and elaborate thin braids. Her makeup was simple and light. The only thing that didn't seem to belong was her knee high brown boots, but she didn't care. She smiled at her reflection and made her way down the stairs and out the back door into the garden. There were only a few chairs set out and all of them were filled. As the soft sound of music hit her ears she looked down the aisle and walked towards her love.

He had dispensed with any disguises that day and he appeared before the tiny audience as himself. The wedding was short and sweet. As the couple exchanged their vows and kissed, their friends applauded.

She leaned in and whispered, "Are you still just a visitor?"

"In a way. I suppose we're visitors together." He answered.

**THE END**


End file.
